Kolorowa i Chrzest Bojowy
by Negatywka and Lobo Bathory
Summary: Julie wpada w pułapkę, a konkretniej - wpada na Harry'ego i Rona w dość... dwuznacznej pozie. I nie ma jak uciec! Gdzie, u licha, w takich sytuacjach jest jej Mroczny Wybawca...?


_A/N: Miniaturka ta dedykowana jest głównie, jedynie i specjalnie mojej wspaniałej, kochanej, przytulaśnej i oczywiście jedynej w swoim rodzaju muzie zwącej się **Kasssumi**! Bo ponieważ chciała ona RonxHarry. Więc dostała. Trochę... inne. Ale przecież musiało być **Kolorowo**, nie? Wybaczysz mi to jakoś! :*_

* * *

><p>I świat runął z rumorem. Albo z łoskotem, co by nie brzmiało to wszystko jak masło maślane. Wszyscy zawsze podejrzewali, że jego koniec będzie widowiskowy, ale chociaż 'spodziewany'. Julie natomiast od zawsze wiedziała, że zastanie ją on w jakiejś wyjątkowo dziwnej sytuacji, chociażby podczas drażnienia gumochłona różdżką albo obserwacji fellatio nietoperzy… Ale to… TO było kompletnym przegięciem jej logiki w różne strony. Bo przecież, jak wspomniałam, świat runął z rumorem.<p>

W skrócie wszystko zaczęło się tak. Per 'Kolorowa' jak zawsze odbywała wieczorną przechadzkę krajoznawczą po korytarzach Hogwartu. To tu, to tam wyskakiwał Filch próbujący ją złapać, to tu, to tam, z gracją kota przemykał Snape udający, że jej nie widzi, szczególnie, że mieli ciche dni. Jednak nie o nim teraz. Wracając do wątku, Juliet w końcu zapętliła się w tej swojej wycieczce kompletnie – jak za każdym razem. Dotarła do jakiegoś ślepego przejścia-nie-przejścia i poczęła modlić się w duchu o to, żeby korytarz za jej plecami nie zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Odwróciła się więc powoli i niemal w tej samej chwili poleciała na tyłek z miną świadczącą o śmierci wszystkich szarych komórek.

W sumie Moretti nie znała mechanizmu działania jakże podstępnego lustra fenickiego jednakże ten kawałek szyby przed nią najwyraźniej mogła tak nazwać. W Hogwarcie nic nigdy nie mogło być normalnie, nic, po prostu nic! Wyglądało na to, że ta stara jak świat stodoła z psychicznym poczuciem humoru chciała, żeby zobaczyła tą scenę. No to się i doczekała.

Za owym kawałkiem szkła stały dwie genialne w swojej prostocie postacie: „Kurcze, To Obrońca Świata!" i jego przyjaciel „Rety, Och Nie!". Gdyby tylko stali to pół biedy! Oni się całowali. Bez pardonu, na środku, najwyraźniej, łazienki prefektów, dość namiętnie i z zaangażowaniem. Skąd w środku korytarza wzięła się łazienka prefektów Julie nie wiedziała i wiedzieć nie chciała. Chciała uciekać, byle dalej, byle szybciej – jak na złość z nikąd ratunku.

- Ron… weź mnie… błagam…! – Moretti zaczęła drapać ściany paznokciami. Scena seksu tej dwójki nie należała do jej erotycznych fantazji, a niedługo mogła zacząć prześladować ją w koszmarach. Gdzieś za jej plecami dało się słyszeć urywane „Ron… Roo-o-o…".

Mózg dziewczyny począł wyć błagając o ucieczkę. Ostatecznie jednak Wyjątkowo Pechowa Nastolatka opadła na ziemię i waląc potylicą w litą skałę, czy co ona miała za sobą przeszła do wymuszonego obserwowania do połowy już rozebranych znajomych gwałcących obecnie podłogę. Nigdy nie spojrzy już na nich jak wcześniej…

Ron, najwyraźniej strona dominująca relacji Złoty Chłopiec vs. Rudy Rydz, mruczał coś do ucha partnera. Z wyrazu twarzy jednego i drugiego Julie wywnioskowała, że są to rzeczy co najmniej sprośne i uznała, że nie chce ich słyszeć. Nigdy.

- Tak Harry, chcesz żebym ssał twojego 'małego przyjaciela', prawda? – głos Pieguska rozbrzmiał w radosnym więzieniu Julie, która na tą odezwę wróciła do drapania paznokciami ściany. Oczywiście, ona mówi „nigdy!", Hogwart mówi „natychmiast, już, teraz!" - Chcesz, żebym wyssał z ciebie orgazm, co? Powiedz Harry…

- No przynajmniej mu nie odpowiadaj! – zawołała przerażona dziewczyna gdy ściana nie ruszyła się nawet o milimetr.

- Chce… pieprz mnie Ron… taaak… - i się zaczęło. Rzucanie nox nic nie dało.

Najmłodszy chłoptaś Weasleyów z wprawą pozbył się czerwonych slipek Pottera. Nabrzmiały już członek Gwiazdy Wszystkiego Co Popadnie Prócz Eliksirów wisiał ciężko między nogami zainteresowanego drgając mimowolnie przy najmniejszym ruchu właściciela ogniście rudych włosów.

Julie zaczęła skomleć.

Ron jęknął głośno na widok, że tak powiem, podniecenia Harrego, i z równą szybkością zrzucając, czy może zdzierając z siebie swoje bokserki pokazał swoją nie mniejszą erekcję czekającą na spełnienie.

Julie zaczęła błagać pomniejsze bóstwa o ratunek.

Akcja rozgorzała. Ten na dole niekontrolowanie poruszał biodrami ocierając się o udo rudzielca w poszukiwaniu uwolnienia, a sam rudzielec… Cóż. Harry skończył z tyłkiem uroczo wypiętym w stronę Rona. Widok pośladków Wybawcy Czarodziejskiej Globalnej Wioski zablokowały dziewczynie wielkie jak patelnie dłonie Weasleya, które niemal natychmiast spoczęły na wyżej wymienionych krągłościach.

- Mam nadzieję, że używacie chociaż kondomów… - burknęła Julie nie mogąc się powstrzymać. No błagam, przecież nie będą… - Ej, zaraz, zaraz, stop! Miejcie litość…!

Za późno. Jęk Złotego Chłopca rozniósł się echem po ślepym zaułku gdy, mimo wszystko, pokaźnych rozmiarów członek wbił się jak w masło w tyłek jęczącego.

Dalszej sceny Julie nie widziała. Gwałtownie odwróciła się w celu ucieczki nawet jeśli miała przy tym przebiec przez ścianę. Zamiast ściany natrafiła za to na ciało i na długą, srebrzystą brodę. Zza owego ciała wyglądał Postrach Hogwartu ze, słodki Merlinie, troską na twarzy!

- Panna Moretti! Czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz na niesamowicie przerażoną! – Dumbledore patrzył na nią z uśmiechem czy to życzliwości, czy politowania. Oczy błyszczały mu niezdrowo.

- Ja… eee… to… tam… Ha… Ro… eeeee… oni…! Panie dyrektorze, z tym zamkiem jest coś nie tak! – pisnęła w końcu dziewczyna nadal nie podnosząc się z ziemi. Spoglądała za to z paniką za siebie, jakby za chwile korytarz znowu miał zniknąć a ona miała trafić do Szalonego Snu Fetyszysty.

- Co ty bredzisz Moretti? – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, z irytacją spoglądając w pusty korytarz. – Poza tym powinnaś być w swoim łóżku!

- Dyrektoooorze! – rozwyła się w końcu dziewczyna wywołując porządną falę zaskoczenia u Snape'a. Sam dyrektor natomiast uśmiechnął się szerzej i pomógł jej wstać.

- Nie masz co się martwić moje dziecko, możesz uznać to za chrzest bojowy. Nasz Hogwarcki zamek ma swoje ciekawe sposoby na witanie nowych uczniów. – Dumbledore puścił jej oko ku zaintrygowaniu Severusa. – A teraz zmykaj do wieży. Myślę, że za chwile zjawią się tam też twoi koledzy…

Dziewczyna mamrocząc krótkie „branoc" pognała jak strzała do dormitorium. Naiwnie wierzyła, że uda jej się przekonać siebie, że to był tylko dziwny sen – jak przecież wszystkie w jej wykonaniu. Bo wiecie, naiwność ludzka nie zna granic.


End file.
